Nickolas the Hedgehog
Nickolas the Hedgehog is a 16 Year Old Male, he green hedgehog with red shoes and a red stripe on his glove. Backstory Nick's parents died during a robbing, someone broke in to they're house, and murdered them. Nick was 10 and vowed that he would find and kill that guy, all he knew was that he was a hedgehog due to seeing his shadow. Nick set out on a trip to his uncle whom he hated, he was a big jerk, when Nick took his second steps, he pushed him over, when he said his second words, he put his hand over his mouth. He then packed up and ran away. He trained and trained and trained until he found a strange glowing light in the ground. He picked it up and it shined and merged with him. The emeralds powers were unknown, but when he merged with it he knew it wasn't a chaos emerald. The emerald said "you are not ready yet" and unmerged from him. He was found by ninjas and attacked by them. He fought hard and then blacked out. He awoke in a Dojo. He found a Sensei talking to ninjas. Sensei explained who he was, but Nick fought, Nick was easily defeated, once he saw what Sensei could do, Nick bowed to Sensei and then trained with Sensei. Sensei noticed the emerald and said to himself "no way it cant be the legendary warriors reincarnation...!" he trained until the Sensei was captured by other ninjas. he was still looking for him to this day. Powers Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Weaknesses Water - he's not made of fire so it won't kill him but it will weakin his flames. However strangely his lightining form water will empower him. Personality Nick is cocky and arrogant at times, he loves TV and Video Games, mostly fighting games. He'll usually get into fights. Forms Lightning Form - he is able turn lightning into power and with enough electricity he can turn into this form even alot of static can turn him into this form also a lightning bolt. Super Form - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. Note: Super Nickolas the Hedgehog may be moved to it's own page. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achived, but it is extremly powerful. Semi-Dark Form Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Possessions 7 Chaos Emeralds Various Weapons Abilities (note: read in a death battle voice, look it up if you don't know what that is) Super Speed: Nick is just as or a little bit faster than the speed of sound. Telepathy: Nick is able to read minds. He can also direct people's attention span. Super Smarts: Nick is unbelievibly smart, and can EASILY outsmart his opponent, or most others The rest of his powers and Abilitys will be shown and unlocked through RPs. Trivia Nick (the character.) Has never had his first kiss yet, that's why he acts odd when Dillian talks about his GF and kissing and stuff. SCRATCH THAT. Nick had his first two kisses, from Lunari, She initiated them both, in Hero's Destiny 2: Inter-Galactic Tyrant. Nick is Right-Handed just like his creator. The first three foes Nick and the gang fought, Radik, Nappaxe and Vexu, are obvious parodies of the first three foes in Dragon Ball Z, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Nick (the character.) has never even had a GF. Nick has fought a total of 3 Different Aliens, Zigath, Kaze and Xicorith. Nick has the Unique ability to Break the fourth wall. Such as after Lunari kissed him for the second time, he exclaimed; "Yes! Two kisses in one RP!" Appearances Canon: Hero's Destiny Series: Hero's Destiny Here's Destiny 2: Inter-Galactic Tyrant Hero's Destiny Special 1: Wrath of Metal The Hero's Destiny Series is basically Nick's Canon, Everything points to him, he is the main character, THIS IS NICK'S STORY. Category:Boy Category:Hedgehog Category:Heros Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics